Lost
by CiCi-Is-Psycho
Summary: Kagome lives with her abusive father. She is lost and alone. When some new moves next dorr, everything changes. Will love grow between them? Find out!R&R!


Author's note-

_**Author's note-**_

Some of my fans you may remember me as writing the story Hero. I told you guys that I might be writing a sequel. But I didn't write a sequel. Instead I wrote this story. I hope you guys like it. It just seemed to come to my mind while I was really pissed off.

"You little Bitch! Get your ass out here!" Kagome came out of her room and walked out to the living room where her drunken father stood, glaring at her.

_**(here is some info about Kagome's past life)**_

Kagome's mother died when she was about 8 years old. Her little sister, Rin, was only about 3. And since then Kagome has been taking care of both of them. She has also been getting beatings for no apparent reasons from her father. Ever since her mother died her father, John, has been drunk. Beating her if she didn't do what he asked right away or just beating her for the fun. When her father went to beat Rin, Kagome would step in and get beat herself. But one night her father brought a gun home, he had had way too many drinks at the bar and he shot Rin. Kagome of coarse was blamed for this, since she had her sister's blood all over her shirt and she was holding the gun and Rin in her arms. She went to juvy for about 1 year and came back with house arrest, only able to go to school, work home and the store. Her father never stopped beating her. She is now 16, and her father blames her for more things. All his problems, why he isn't perfect and why they live in a "shit-hole" as he calls it.

Kagome's teachers at school always worry about her. They don't believe that kagome killed her little sister. They always ask about the bruises and cuts on Kagome's arms and face, but she always tells them a believable lie.

___**Back to story**___

"Yes john?" Kagome asks, her father walked up to her, holding a bear half full in his right hand and back handed her across the face with his left hand.

"Don't _"yes"_ me, you know exactly what you did wrong. Your scaring away all of my customers, telling them lies about me and what I do. And don't you dare call me by my first name. Its father to you, missy," he screamed.

"I'd rather live on the streets than call you father!!" Kagome screamed back at him.

"Well, we will just have to see about that," he walked into her room, threw some things around and came back out carrying her backpack. He then threw it at her.

"Get the Fuck out of my house Bitch, and don't come back until you've thought about what you said," Kagome picked up her back pack and walked out the front door.

_**2 hours later………**_

Kagome had walked around town looking for a place to stay. It had started to get dark so now she stood on the bridge in the park, watching to water beneath her flow by. She then looked up and watched the peaceful lake. She had seen someone with short white hair pass by her. The person then stood next to her on the bridge.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" the man asked. Kagome nodded. The man with white hair then turned toward her and held out his hand. "My name is Sesshomaru,"

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru, my names is Kagome," she said turning toward him. She noticed that he looked only about a year older than her. His eyes were golden, with specs of brown. She shook his hand.

"Aren't you that girl who was talked about on the news who killed your sister?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"I didn't kill her," said turning back to the lake, "my father did."

"Then why did they say you killed her?" he asked.

"Lets just say I beat the gun out of my fathers hand after he shot her, and then I ran over to my little sister and held her. Blood then got all over my clothes and when the police came, my father had hidden all of his bear and drugs and told them that he seen the whole thing, told them that I hated my sister so much, which wasn't true, and they took me to juvy," said Kagome, tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh, im sorry I asked." Said Sesshomaru.

"Its fine, now at least someone knows the truth. Wait, you believe me?" Kagome asked turning back towards him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"A girl who gets straight A's in school, loves her sister, and lost her mother when she was eight doesn't seem like the girl that would kill her little sister. Especially when her father yells at her every night and beats her."

"How did you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just say I moved into the house next door with my parents, and we hear him yell at you every night, and I seen him back hand you earlier. And I followed you out here, just to keep an eye on you," kagome looked at the ground.

"Sorry about all the noise," said kagome, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Why don't you tell someone whats happening? If you wait to long then he might kill you," said Sesshomaru, with a stern voice.

"That's the only home I have, and if I go anywhere else or if someone finds out or if I tell someone, he will hunt me down or kill me right then and there," said Kagome. There was silence after that. It must have been at least 30 minutes before either of them said another word.

"so I guess he kicked you out of the house tonight?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. Another Silence came over them, except this one not as long.

"Well, you can come stay with me and my parents, they would be happy to let you stay," Sesshomaru said.

"really?" Kagome looked up at his Golden eyes. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome smiled.

"this is the first time ive smiled in a very long time,"

"Well im honored, since im the one that created that smile," he bowed. Kagome laughed at that. When they got to his house, kagome looked over at hers. All the lights were on and she could hear things being thrown around. Sesshomaru let her in his house. When she walked in the house she was run over by his mother.

"Sesshomaru, is this the neighbor? Oh my god, sweaty, your cheek is bruised badly. Come, follow me dear," Sesshomaru's mother pulled her into the kitchen and gave her a cloth with a bag full of ice. "Now put this on your cheek and keep it there until I say to take it off, it should keep it from swelling a bit. Sesshomaru, where did you find her?"

"I followed her to the park and we talked a bit. She says her father kicked her out of the house earlier" said Sesshomaru, sitting at the kitchen table. Another boy about Kagome's age came into the kitchen, when he seen kagome, his eyes opened wide.

"Mother, what is that killer doing in my house?!" the boy half screamed.

"Her name is kagome, and she needs a place to stay InuYasha, and it isn't your house, it is mine, unless you want me to kick you out so that this young lady can stay in your room," at that InuYasha ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Sesshomaru, do you think you can sleep on the couch tonight, and let kagome take your bed. I don't think she even has a bed to sleep on, do you dear?" kagome shook her head. The only thing she slept on every night was a blanket. Sesshomaru's mother took kagome's backpack and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it up to his room and came back downstairs, holding a few blankets, and a pillow. He put them in the living room and came back to the kitchen.

"Alright Kagome, Sesshomaru will take you to his room so you can sleep for once," his mother said.

"why are you being so nice to me? After al I killed my sister," kagome said. Tears started to form into her eyes.

"no you didn't dear, and I know you didn't, that father of yours did," she said, and then she left the room. Kagome followed Sesshomaru up to his room.

"well here it is, its not much, but hey, we just moved in," said Sesshomaru as they got into his room.

"its fine," said kagome, she took the ice pack off of her cheek. It was already numb.

"you can keep that off for the rest of the night, my mom will give you a new one in the morning. Well, goodnight," Said Sesshomaru and he walked out of the room.

When Kagome laid down on the bed, she fell asleep right away, not caring covering herself with the blanket.


End file.
